My Black Rose
by OverActiveLittlePixie
Summary: Bella is abused at home and bullied at school. One day Police find her about to be killed by Phil,her step father.The bullies try to apologize but she dies and her bff Alice shuns them out.Years later they are vamps when they meet again.Care to elaborate?


Okay, so here is chapter one for my Black Rose. I got fairly good enough reviews of people saying they wanted this story, so I decided to write chapter 1 today. I just want you to do 3 things.

Tell me if this story should be Edward and Bella or Bella and some hot boy not from twilight?

Read and Review

And finally, be sure to enjoy.

And two more things before I start:

One, I will be posting another chapter for Possessed Love after this, since I haven't really been writing that much for it.

And two, for those of you who are reading my work for the first time and don't know the summary from when I wrote it in Changes of the Heart *takes a deep breath* here it is:

Summary: Bella Swan was abused at home and bullied at school. At home, her step father, Phil, who was staying with her while her real father, Charlie, was on a year long business trip, abused her. At school, Edward Anthony Mason and his posse`, brother: Emmett, friend: Jasper Whitlock Hale, Rosalie Lillian Hale, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and Tanya Denali bullied her. Her only three friends were: Edward's kind sister, Alice Mary Mason, Angela Weber and Angela's boyfriend, Ben Cheney. One day Phil goes too far and stabs Bella. He's about to stab Bella once more in the heart, but Charlie suspects something and asks his police friends to visit and they see him about to kill Bella. So he's arrested and Bella's in the hospital. Alice is crying next to her when the other's come by to apologize. But Bella then dies and Alice shuns them out. Years later, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are in a coven with Carlisle and Esme when they see two familiar faces. Care to Elaborate?

Okay! So hopefully that helped ya'll newcomers understand a bit what's going to happen.

As I said before, Read, Review and most of all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Broken Beyond Repair

Bella's POV

I stood at the tip of my toes. The hairs at the back of my head raised in the air like a porcupine and its spikes.

I shivered silently as the cool winter air flew in from the open window nipping at my already cold nose.

I felt a painful prick on my nose.

Frostbite.

Allowing the silent night to calm my nerves, I looked on as the wind blew, assisting the yellow lace curtains to dance around.

I sighed wishing I could be as carefree as that, without a care in the world.

Only for another year. I thought to myself.

Then, I will be free. Though, not as free as the curtains.

I will never be able to fly and go higher than I can.

I have responsibilities. I won't have my fairy tale ending like Cinderella. After all, that was fantasy.

I have to wake up and smell the coffee, I live in reality.

I immediately came out of my day dreams, I can't afford to get lost in them and risk getting caught.

That would be bad. And the consequences would be dire.

I crept my way into the kitchen wondering what I could eat.

I can NEVER eat when Phil is at home.

Which is always.

I was about to open the sunlight colored cabinet when light flooded the room.

It took me a few minutes to allow my eyes to get used to the light, but that didn't stop me from freezing up and panicking.

Please let it be Charlie coming home from work 11 months early.

But I knew my hopes were wasted.

I turned around to be met by a slap.

"You little Bitch! Sneaking around at night! What a piece of trash! Who knows what else you've been doing! Be happy I let you live here!" Phil sneered as he slapped me again.

My anger boiled and I had to be stupid and reply!

"Well Philip! Last time I checked, this is MY REAL DAD'S house, so in fact, you're lucky to be living here."

His face grew red and he gave me a hard slap knocking me to the ground.

"Don't talk to me like that, white piece of trash!" He yelled and gave me a kick in the ribs.

I groaned and that made him kick me harder until blood spurt out.

I was in so much pain as he kept on beating me.

Right when I was about to pass out, he stopped.

I tensed knowing by now, he wasn't about to let me off that easy.

Instead of hitting me, he grabbed me by the hair and dragged me up stairs.

I started quivering with fear knowing what was about to happen.

I just closed my eyes as he threw me onto the bed and tore my clothes off.

Then, just as I expected, he thrust into me as and I knew I should feel pain, but all I felt was numbness.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Hey guys, I couldn't finish writing that scene because I know how it feels to be raped, since I was at the age of 6 ;(

I'll skip to the part when she wakes up

* * *

As I regained all my senses once again, the numbness I felt last night was gone. Instead, all I felt was pain and soreness.

I dragged myself out of bed and practically ran into the bathroom to inspect my wounds.

I winced as I saw the damage.

I had handprint marks shaped like Phil's hand on my cheeks.

Between my legs, there were blue and purple bruises from top to 5 inches above my knees.

I had a few bruised ribs.

My arms were bleeding all over and so was my stomach.

I knew stomach injuries should be checked out but I knew how to take care of myself.

Plus, I live in Forks, Washington. It was a small town and news spread fast.

So everyone would know that I went to the hospital with bruises all over my body.

Even if I could convince them I was raped in Seattle or Port Angeles, they would scan the handprints and trace it back to Phil.

And I wasn't in the mood for a rape kit or people's pity.

I knew Phil only raped me and had sex with my mom, since he was my step dad, but Renee`, my mother didn't know about the abuse.

Phil was a fucking bastard.

You see, Charlie my good father and real father, and Renee` my biological mom, have to go on this year long trip for dad's job.

He's the chief of Police.

Yeah, ironic how the Police Chief's daughter get's raped and abused yet he doesn't know.

So before my mom got divorced with dad, she was his partner in crime and the divorce shit didn't stop them from being friends.

I see how much Charlie still hurts though, and it saddens me to see that.

So now, they left me in Mr.-I-Like-to-rape-my-wife's-daughter Phil's care.

And it's only been a month!

Grrr

Okay, did I just growl?

!

I took a scorching hot shower even though it hurt.

Hot water was good at taking germs out of anything.

Just stay under for at least 20 slow seconds.

A few minutes later I got out and put medicine on my injuries and then wrapped them up.

I felt good but limped a little.

My legs fucking hurt!

I got out with my towel on and limped slowly to my closet.

I picked out a midnight blue full sleeved top and paired it off with black pants stopping just below my knees.

I took out a pair of midnight blue ballerina flats and put them on too.

It was cute, comfortable and covered my injuries.

The top was silk.

Soft enough to not hurt my stomach wounds.

I grabbed my bag and ran out before Phil would wake up.

I got into my car, a Ferrari.

It was blue, my favorite color.

Phil couldn't take that away. He knew how much I liked it and I would report him if he did.

I had handprints to prove it.

And I could take a DNA test.

AND I had video cameras hidden.

HaHaHa

I slipped in and drove to Forks High aka Hell High

*******  
I got out and looked around for my best friend Alice Mason.

Pulling ankle length trench coat tighter around me.

It was chilly, but felt more like Spring than Winter.

That was a surprise.

The leaves danced around in the air, taunting me like the curtains.

Except last time, something bad happened right after.

Just as I spotted Alice, I felt a pain searing through my stomach and I noticed I was on the floor.

I looked up and tried not too look frightened.

I looked up and saw…

*_*  
Okay, so there was chapter one of My Black Rose.

Hope you liked the little cliffhanger.

Hmm I wonder who pushed her down.

Wait a minute! I already know!

R&R!

Xoxo  
jade


End file.
